My Ghost
by 1LucklessHeart
Summary: Rin goes to an all girl's school and gets bullied by Haku and Prima and their little followers. After a while of their abuse Rin desides suicide is the best option. What happens if a blue hair has a different opinion? HakuXPrima RinXCO?


**A/N: I do not own Vocaloids. As for my story tell me your thoughts on this so far.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Early on**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An alarm clock in the shape of a huge orange rings. A yellow haired boy wearing silky banana pjs groans. "Urg…Rin turn off your alarm clock... Rin turn it off."

After a while he leans up off the bed to see a girl, who looked similiar to him but in orange pjs, cuddled into a ball. "Rin"he repeats. Annoyed he throws a pillow at her.

"What happened!" says a startled Rin. She heard an alarm clock ring and freaks. "Len what time is it? She asks. The yellow haired boy, now known as Len glances at the clock.

"It's only 9pm..Rin if I'm late for the first day of school tommorow morning, you are gonna get it." Len says in a pissed off voice. Rin gulps at Len in response.

Rin turns off the alarm and reset it. "Len I am sooo sorry- I was distracted earlier. I really ment to set it at 6 am not 9 pm, honestly." Rin pleaded to Len.

"What ever..How did I end up born with such a bomb for a twin." groans Len before turning around to go back to sleep. Rin looks at her twin and says sorry again before cuddling back into a ball trying to go back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**The next morning**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Len wakes up at 6am to the ringing of the same orange alarm clock from last time. He grabs the hair tie next to the annoying alarm to wrap his hair up into a ponytail. He glances over to see that his twin is still sleeping. He turnings off the alarm clock quickly before getting out of bed to get ready. Happily leaving his twin behind as he hums the song Cantarella.

**

* * *

**

. **. ~39 minutes later~ .**

Rin wakes up yawning. She rubs the bags under neath her eyes. What time is it she wonders. Rin pulls the clock over to look at it. "Omg! Len wake up we have to get ready!" says Rin while looking at the time.

When there was no responce she looks over. Her twin was gone from his bed. She quickly got dressed in her wrinkled school uniform and clipped her bangs away from her hazel eyes. She rushes into the kitchen to make herself a bowl of cerial.

Len walks towards the kitch until he see's his sister munching through her cerial. Len takes a few deep breaths before putting on a fake confused face. "Good mor-Rin?" he asks. Rin snaps her head up. Len tries not to crack a smile at his sister's crappy appearence.

Rin glares at her twin."Muf-mu-fum-fuf" she says with food in her mouth.

"What?" says Len. He looks at Rin with concern. Rin finally manages to swallow her food down. Len sits down next to his twin sister and holds her hand. "Rin are you ok? You don't look so good." he says while lifting a hand up onto her forhead.

"No, I'm fine. I just over slept today." Rin says while smiling. She had felt guilty for acting very rudely towards him earlier. "It wasn't his fault that I forgot to set the alarm clock again." she thinks.

Len smiles back at her. "Its fun to mess with her."Len thinks while looking at his sister's akward face.

" Hey Rin. We better hurry if we want to make it to our schools in time." Len says, while digging into his pockets. Len jiggles Rin's car keys in his hand. Rin snatches them away from him. Len sticks his tongue out at his twin before they leave the house.

**~ After Len's dropped off/ Rin POV~**

When the bell rang I practicly ran towards my class room. In result I tripped over a girl with short lushes black cruels. She gets up and dusts off her light blue shirt."Uh-uh sorry!" I say in a loud voice. She rubs her ears from the high pitch. I blushed feeling both ashame and embarrassed on how it came out. I get up quickly and dust my wrinkled up uniform as well.

"No its my bad."she says before lifting her head up to look at me. I notice how beautiful her redish brown eyes looked under neath her long black lashes. I can feel myself getting a little turned on by looking at her eyes alone. Those redish eyes sharpened and her perfect little nose twitches. I was amaze on how someone as gorgeous as she excists.

I realise on horrible I looked and compaired myself to her. Her hair is glossy and bouncy, my hair is frizzy and wild. Her lips is rosey red and plump, my lips are chopped and pale. Her skin is creamy white, my skin is tanned and discolored from swimming outside. I bite my lips nerviously at this beauty...My gaze fell down to her round looking breast, they were at least a 34c. I lift my eyes right back up at her face. Hopefully she doesn't notice anything about me.

"You look disgusting and you sound bad too. What is your name!" she demands. In a very sexy soft voice may I add.

"My name is Kagamine Rin." I squeeked. I cursed at my self for not being able to control my voice around her. She rubs her ears again."So noisy" she takes out a black notebook and rights something down. She walks pass me.

I looked up at the number of the class room and realise I'm in the wrong wing. I followed the girl, blushing. She is walking towards the direction of were I need to go anyways. She stops and looks at me."Its bad enough that you made me late for class. Now your stalking me? Go away." she says. I huffed feeling affended by her words.

"I'm not following you..My class is this way."I said. I stand still and wait for her to walk away again ( I was late anyways). She enters room 109. "Oh my - no way." I said. I hesatated to enter the room as well.

Thankfully the teacher wasn't there yet. I look over at my new classmates. It seemed as though they were all in their own little clicks ( emo, goth,scene, punks, jocks, ect). I felt left out in these already grouped people.. I don't fit in with any of them at all. I sighed out of sadness, missing my old friends at my old school. I looked over all of them till I spot an empty seat in the back.

I plant my but on there in relief not noticing the silence till a few minutes after. I looked up and see most of the class's eyes were staring at me. "I-i-i-s th-there something wr-wro-ng?" I ask in a really squeaky voice. Feeling the heat of people staring at me, my heart raced. People start to whispering and texting things to eachother.

"No, there is nothing wrong."smiles a red eyed girl with long silver hair. She glares at the class "Isn't that right?" They all nodded and went back to what they were doing, just a little more quietly now. I mouthed the words thank you to her. "My name is Haku btw."she said while tilting her head smiling at me.

A few seconds later our teacher arived. She seemed to be more of a mess then I am. She had papers staked so hair they were wabbling everywhere and her pink hair was just all over the place. A few stundents went up to asist her in her paper work.

Thank you she says before turning to the board to write her name. "Hello class, my name is Ms. Megurine." She says while facing the boad. Good morning the classes back to her.

The lack of sleep from yesterday has started to take its toal on me. By the time she was done doing role call I was passed out...

**~End of Rin POV~**

**~Haku and Prima's POV~**

Haku glances at the busy teacher before texting the cruelly haired girl from under her desk.

Haku: I did it =)))

Prima: Good gurl *smires* :D

Haku: So what next?

Prima: oh..ull find out my smexy slave 333

**~End of chapter~**


End file.
